Eriko Kuraishi
Eriko Kuraishi (倉石恵理子) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is a member of the guild 'Twilight Caravan'. Appearance Eriko is a fiend-race member in Astrum with short, brown hair and pink-red eyes. Her hair is styled in a bob-cut. She has two white horns emerging from her forehead, with the horn on the right being broken. She also has a long, purple, thorned tail. Her weapon is a giant axe. In real life, her hair is largely the same but is a darker shade of brown and a thin, red ribbon in her hair. Her eyes are the same red-pink colour. Personality Eriko is an obsessive girl who is infatuated with Yuuki, often going to large lengths to gain his affection. She is shown to be drastic and manipulative, akin to that of a Yandere. With few exceptions, she is often dismissive of the people around her. However, she has a kind and almost motherly side to her shown almost exclusively to children. History Astrum Before Re:Dive Coming Soon Main Story Coming Soon Initial Card Eriko comes across a fortune teller who informs her that she will meet the love of her life on that day, not realising that it was a trick for Skull Father to go on a date with her. After Eriko faints as a result of her own poison concoctions, she is discovered by Yuuki. Convinced that this is her fortune coming true, she decides that Yuuki must be her soul mate. Eriko gives him many hand-made presents as a sign of her love including clothes and lunches. She even goes so far as to rob some money from thieves in an attempt to offer it to him, but returns them when he insists on her doing so. Upon Yuuki receiving a love letter from a mysterious girl, Eriko decides to go to the meeting place herself where she realises that it was a trap made for him. With her rage reaching it's limit, she easily overwhelms the rogues and thieves. When Eriko pretends it's her birthday, she and Yuuki are attacked by a monster which ends up with Yuuki bleeding. Eriko attempts to take the blood in order to create a child with the help of alchemy, but her plans are thwarted when another monster destroys the flask containing his blood. In an attempt to help Yuuki with his amnesia, Eriko attempts a variety of different experiments, all ending with her swapping bodies with first a suit of armor, then a cat and finally a monster. Not discouraged, she continues her experiments for his sake. While in a forest, a fog rolls in and causes Yuuki to hallucinate which creates, in his mind, many different Eriko's. The real Eriko desperately tries to convince him that she's the real one by confessing her feelings, successfully saving them both. Valentines Card Coming Soon Battle of Valentine Coming Soon Real Life Coming Soon Trivia * Eriko laughs with Kusu Kusu Quotes * "Please look only at me. Only at me, the one before you right now. There may be other illusions of me, but I won't allow you to avert your eyes from me." * "If a imposter of you were to appear, I might like to bind him up and keep him for my viewing pleasure... But an imposter will only ever be a imposter. The one I need is you, and you alone..." * "What version of me do you wish for? Whatever your wish is, I will change accordingly. Because I love you so..." * "What sort of girl would you prefer? A bright me? A cool me? A calm me? ... Of course, there's nobody other than me, yes?" — Category:Characters Category:Twilight Caravan Category:Fiend